moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Entertainment in Zundrbar
Throughout Zundrbar's two thousand year history, many periods of time have came and gone, although generally, Zundrbar has mentally remained the same. The largest change in ideology through the Principality of Zundrbar was in +1504, when the Law of the Nonconformists was declared, which was the start of a separation of church and state that would begin and eventually remain. During this time, new ideas were allowed to flourish, which allowed entertainment in Zundrbar to increase. Many musicians explored more free form styles of music, such as Jazz, whereas many sought to explore more philosophical fields. The allowance of engineering and permittance of scientific development also made the music of Zundrbar more precise mathematically, and music-making more advanced through usage of audio technology. However, throughout Zundrbar's history since +1504, there has been a obdurate belief in the times of old- the times of the ancestors, and that the pastimes of these times should remain somewhat similar. Thus, there have been many musicians of Zundrbar who have written utterly beautiful music, but have remained within the confines of classical music or religious hymns about the Titans or Zundrgrim. Music Music in Zundrbar was believed to have started with Thorgrim Runehammer, who was an avid musician in his spare time. Thorgirm Runehammer often wrote hymns to the Titans in his spare time, which evolved into writing music. He was known to have created the quote, "Music is the language of life." Thorgrim Runehammer's music did not expand beyond what was present in Zundrbar in terms of instruments, which was roughly the same as that which was in Dun Morogh. Much of the music of Dun Morogh was centered around percussion instruments, as the Dwarves were still in their early stages after exiting Uldaman. Many miners would sing hymns as they worked, although music was only advanced to the level we know it today in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, far to the north of Khaz Modan. Thorgrim's disappearance with Baldrick Sootbeard at the end of the First Dragon War meant that a new runemaster would take the honorary runehammer. Thorgrim was succeeded by Thorir Runetome. Thorir created the position of "Titanic Musician," amongst the Runesmithing Guild, which was a shared position amongst the Runesmithing Guild and the Church of the Titans. The first holder of Titanic Musician was Johann Drumhelm. Johann befriended a dwarf by the name of Valdemar Hornhelm. Valdemar was an early pioneer in woodwind music, and is believed to have created one of the first woodwind instruments in the Eastern Kingdoms. The woodwind instrument created by Valdemar was known as the "Jagdhorn," or in the common tongue, "Hunting Horn," better known as a Bugle. The Jagdhorn was invented by Valdemar around +600, although he presented the idea of using horns in Titanic music for worship. Johann agreed and the horn was soon combined with the usage of percussion instruments in worshipping of the Titans. Valdemar's death in +610 in a hunting accident did not stop further innovations to take place. Johann was hand chosen by Thorir and the head of the church- Baldrick Titantome. Johann became the new leader of music, and the horn was widely expanded. The horn began to be used by the mountaineer army to sound for invasions, after it was learned of the projectal ability of the sound. Furthermore, the horn was later used by hunters during this time era, for announcing when a hunt had begun and when a hunt had ended. The variant known as the "Halaali," was mainly used for this task of announcing the end of the hunt. The Halaali was much more higher in sound to make it distinguishable with the traditionally low sounding warhorn, known as a Heerhorn- An army horn. These horns were not related near to the modern complex horns, but rather mainly only played one sound. Usually on hunting parties, one hunter would be in charge of carrying the two horns- the Halaali and another horn used for sounding the beginning of the hunt- the Jagdhorn. The horn in the church was changed to "Kaarkhorn," or "Church-horn," and announed the beginning of church. The name was changed to contrast it with the horn that sounded the beginning of the hunt. From around +600 to +1000, the innovations of the horns continued, and many musicians whose names have escaped records (mainly due to the looting of Zundrbar by the Dark Irons during their attack in the War of Three Hammers, see: Battle of Zundrbar). The next major innovation in music would come when Baragor Brassforger in +1200, created the first brass instrument, which was essentially a brass version of the horn. The brass version of the horn was also one of the few instruments in Azeroth that was a horn, in which more than one sound could be played at one time. Baragor Brassforger specialized in the forging of brass- an alloy made between the two metals of copper and zinc. Brass was discovered later than most other metals and alloys (such as Bronze and Steel) due to its smaller amount of uses. Before Baragor's invention of the brass instrument in +1200, Brass was primarily used in coins, to decorate metals, and to protect otherwise more valuable metals from damage. In the Kingdom of Ironforge, the invention of the brass instrument would take place later on independently from the invention in Zundrbar. The invention of the brass instrument in +1200 was a major step in the creation of march music in Zundrbar. Soon, the military began to use more complex marches, as they marched to battle during the War of the Hills, the War of the Rat, the War of the Trogg, etc. These marches are still often used today, as they are protected amongst many other cultural treasures of Zundrbar in the vaults of the Ankoer Bank. The Horns were still used commonly among religious practices of the Nonconformists and for hunters, however the Mountaineers and the Conformists mainly switched over to brass instruments due to the better sound and ability to change notes quickly. For example, if a mountaineer squad was ambushed- they could easily send a different note, than say if they had found a new village of hostiles. The next major invention, which proved to be more of a civilian invention, was by Sven Sootbeard's court musician around the time of +1520. The court musician was known as Sigurn Stringbeard. Sigurn invented the string instrument in +1520, and it became commonly used among the citizenry. Sven commissioned the concert hall of Zundrbar in +1530 after beginning to learn how to play string instruments. String instruments became very commonly used for recreation, while the horn-based instruments were more commonly used in military marches. Percussion instruments were also becoming popular around this time, as Zundrbar's military was becoming more organized and disciplined, messages would be spread out across the army through usage of different patterns. Percussion instruments ere started in +1522 by a dwarf by the name of Dorigir Drumbeard. Dorigir was a lieutenant in the Mountaineer Corps of Zundrbar, and had devised a method of transporting commands across an army, which would be more efficient and Sports There are two very popular physical sports in Zundrbar- Zeppelin-Ball and Golf. Zeppelin-ball was developed by the Engineering Guild in +1600 and has been a tradition in Zundrbar ever since. Zeppelin-ball is primarily played in two areas- an unclaimed mountainous area to the west of Zundrboek, and in the hills of Zundrbar. Zeppelin-ball is played by many individuals in Zundrbar, however it is not a sole career. For example, Player Tristan Ross of the Zundrbar Rams team, is also a naval admiral. Golf is played more for recreation, and is done by generally all citizens of Zundrbar. Golf became immensely popular in the time following the Battle of Zundrbar, due to the rolling green hills that were now freed up by the attack. Most of the remains of the buildings were scrapped for metal by +1805, so Golf has had around a two hundred year long tradition in Zundrbar. Golf is one of the many pastimes of the current Prince of Zundrbar- Ghlafferge Sootbeard. Golf was first started in Zundrbar in +1600, and is one of the few traditions in Zundrbar that develops from the colonies held during the Golden Age. During the Goblin Wars of Zeeland, the leader of the goblin shamans, who is believed to be possibly a pygmy, went by the name of Krazzagrath the Grim. Krazzagrath was known for his club, which had many inscriptions of voodoo and the elements on it. Krazzagrath's stupidity also caused him to eternally yell the word, "Golf," which meant, "Die!" in the language of the goblins who were attacking Zeeland. The soldiers who returned home from Zeeland before the colony fell brought the tradition to Zundrbar. Golf was popular among the organization, "Hill Dwarves Outside of Zundrbar," during their existence. Winter Sports are also very common in Zundrbar (Skiing, Sledding, Snowboarding) due to the Northmountain Region that divides the Principality of Zundrbar and the Kingdom of Ironforge held-region of Dun Morogh. These winter sports are often shared between Zundrbarians and Bronzebeards, and the two groups will often form teams and compete against one another in championships. Cycling is also very common in Zundrbar, and has been since the invention of the bicycle in Zundrbar in +1521 by the engineer- Hlodvir Crankhand. Hlodvir was also the organizer of the Zundrbarian Cycling Tournmanent, which operated from +1521 to +1800. Other less physical sports that are popular in Zundrbar are Riflery and Hunting. Zundrbar's gunsmiths have a long tradition, dating back to around +1500 at around the time of the Nonconformist Reformation. Riflery became a popular sport, especially among the Mountaineer Corps, during the Golden Age of Zundrbar. This was because of the lack of large-scale conflicts following the defeat of most of Zundrbar's foes throughout history in the decisive War of the Hills. Riflery competitions live on in Zundrbar, and are one of the more popular ways that citizens will settle their disputes. Hunting is a tradition in Zundrbar that has gone on since the founding days. Zundrbar has access to a plethora of wildlife, primarily due to the mix of cold, mountainous climate in the northern parts, and the muggy, humid climate in the southern parts. Hunters of Zundrbar are known for their hunts of game animals- bear, deer, and others, however a common tradition among hunters are Murloc Hunts, during which hunters will leave Zundrbar and head down towards the Bluegill Marsh area, and hunt Murlocs. Murloc hunting has become popular due to the threat Murlocs pose towards Zundrbarian vessels passing from Menethil Harbour to Zundrboek. Smoking Smoking is also a popular pastime in Zundrbar. Smoking's traditions lie in the Pat Hermann Co., which was started by Pat Pipebeard- a pipemaker who hailed from the settlement of Kharanos, and Hermann Greenleaf, who hailed from what is now referred to today as Thelsamar, in Loch Modan. The two individuals started a company, in which the Pipebeards were in charge of carving pipes and making cigars, while the Greenleafs were in charge of planting and growing the tobacco. The Pat Hermann Co. established a general monopoly on tobacco for many years, until the death of the last heirs to both clans in +1990 in a raid by the Angerfang Orcs. Smoking in Zundrbar is often done daily, however the citizens of Zundrbar are renowned for their general liking towards quality products. Goblin cigarettes are banned in Zundrbar, simply due to public appeal. Goblins are renowned for their ability to genetically modify crops to grow faster and in different climates, which has led smokers in Zundrbar to refuse to smoke any Goblin-made tobacco. A major problem with the tobacco industry in Zundrbar is the lack of minerals in the topsoil after a crop of tobacco is grown. Farmers will often grow tobacco on small plots of land known as plantations, however they will use crop rotation, specifically with the crop- alfalfa, to make the soil healthier. Drinking Drinking is also a very common pastime in Zundrbar. Zundrbarian ales are often far stronger than those of human origin, more on-par (and in some cases stronger) with their Bronzebeard cousins. Denizens of Zundrbar rarely consume wine, as they believe it is "too sweet" for their liking, which is a testament towards the strong brew that is brewed by the brewmasters of Zundrbar. The majority of brewing in Zundrbar is handled by the Brewer's Guild, currently like by Brewmaster Gorik Dathers Stout. Holidays Zundrbar's holidays usually reflect some sort of religous significance, specifically towards the Titans. Note, on holidays, Zundrbarians still have to work. In a regularly scheduled year, the holidays are: Aggramarsbloed- Blood of Aggramar- A celebratory event commemorating the sacrifices made by the warrior Titan- Aggramar. This feast takes place on the full moon of January. This holiday is characterized by the amount of tourneys that occurs among the Mountaineer's Rammkorps divsion. Disting- A celebratory feast commemorating the beginning of the end of Winter. This holiday is characterized by preparation of farming materials and beginning of planting crops. Ostaraa- Ostaraa is the celebratory feast that commemorates the Titan goddess of life- Eonar, who is known in Hill Dwarvish as, "Ostaraa." Ostaraa is held on March 20th or 21st to match the Spring Equinox, and is a celebration of not only Eonar's deeds but the beginning of Spring. This holiday is characterized by a large amount of rabbit hunts, and also Ostaraa egg hunts. Ostaraa is sometimes referred to as, "Muttersdag," or "Mothers Day," as Eonar is considered to be the "Highmother" of the Pantheon. Enhaarjorsdag- Enhaarjorsdag is the celebration of the warriors who have fallen and had their spirits venture to Khaz'Goroth's eternal smithy in the sky. This holiday is characterized by the Enhaarjor salute and Enhaarjor speech given by the Prince of Zundrbar. The Mountaineers of Zundrbar perform many traditional rites of passage for their fallen brethren. Enhaarjorsdag is celebrated on May 30th. Zundrgrimsbloed- Zundrgrimsbloed is an official holiday and is celebrated on June 9th, commemorating the deeds of Zundrgrim. This holiday is characterized by a large amount of hunting of stronger beasts, such as dragons, and campaigns against Dragonmaw Orcs. Vaatirsdag- Vaatirsdag is the commemoration of the deeds of Aman'Thul- the highfather of the Titanic Pantheon. Vaatirsdag is also a day to celebrate patriarchs in one's clan, as Ostaraa is a itme to celebrate the matriachs in one's clan. Vaatirsdag is celebrated on June 15th. Mittelsommerfest- The Mittelsommerfest, also knwon as, "The Midsummer festival," is celebrated on June 20th or June 21st, and commemorates the beginning of summer on the Summer Solstice- the longest day of the year. This holiday is characterized by a large amount of torches and other fire-based activities. Norgannonsdag- Norgannonsdag is the holiday dedicated to the Titan of the Pantheon- Norgannon. This holiday is celebrated on July 4th, and is characterized by a large amount of magical lore shows. Erdbloed- The Erdbloed Ceremony commemorates the deeds of the Khaz'Goroth and his benefit towards the Dwarves. The Erdbloed Festival is celebrated on the 31st of July and the 1st of August. This ceremony is characterized by the honorary platemail forged by the Runesmiths being unveiled and worn by the incumbent Prince of Zundrbar and incumbent Captain of the Mountaineers into battle. Zundrbarsdag- Zundrbarsdag commemorates the founding of Zundrbar on August 31st, +0. The ceremony is commemorated by numerous speeches from the incumbent Prince, as well as ceremonies dedicated to Baldrick Sootbeard. Feasting, drinking, smoking, and music playing are also very common. The holiday is more patriotic than it is religious. Foerstdag- The Foerstdag, or day of the Prince, is the commemoration of the birthday of the incumbent Prince of Zundrbar. Currently, the incumbent Prince (Ghlafferge Sootbeard) has his birthday on August 31st, and thus the Foerstdag is celebrated on August 30th. Braufest- Braufest is a celebration of the end of the harvest season, and is characterized by the brewing of meads and other alcoholic beverages. Braufest is also known as, "Harvest's End." Braufest is celebrated on the 22nd or 23rd of September, on the Autumnal Equinox, which announces the beginning of Autumn. Wintaarnacht- Wintaarnacht, or Winternight, is the beginning of the "Herbstend" sub-season of Autumn, which is characterized by weather being analogous towards winter. Wintaarnacht is also known as being a time of repent for the Titanic worshipping Zundrbarians, who pray for many hours on this day hoping that one day Sargeras will realize his mistake and return to the Pantheon, cleansed from the taint of the demons. Golgannethbloed- Golganeethbloed is the celebration of the acts of Golganneth, around the time of Wintaarnacht. Golgannethbloed is celebrated on the 6th of November. This holiday is characterized by Zundrbarian children going around carrying ceremonial shields bearing the runes of Golganneth. Yuletide- Yuletide is the celebration of the actions of all the Titanic deities of the Pantheon, and is a weeklong festival. Each day is characterized by a strong feast, however on the 25th and 26th days, it is said that a watcher of Khaz'Goroth by the name of Khazsson will bring gifts to the loyal followers of the Titans. Yuletide is characterized by feasting, drinking, the decoration of a tree (Referred to as a "Yule-log") Category:Entertainment Category:Zundrbar